xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
MEC
A MEC or Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit (aka MEC Suit) is a specialized combat rig utilized by a MEC Trooper in XCOM: Enemy Within. XCOM Database Mechanized Exoskeletal Cybersuits, or MECs, are powerful battlesuits that mount an array of useful weaponry and support equipment. Each MEC can be customized to fit specific tactical approaches. If a MEC Trooper dies, his MEC can be recovered and repaired in the Cybernetics Lab. Description MEC Suits grant MEC Troopers the Hardened trait plus immunities to fire and poison but can be damaged and require repairs. MECs can't use cover and can be armed with a Minigun, Railgun or Particle Cannon. Production Specifications & Tactical Info MECs are produced and upgraded immediately upon purchase in the Cybernetics Lab. Each of the three MEC Suit tiers has a different name, bonus stats and a different selection of Tactical Subsystems: 'MEC-1 Warden' *'Prerequisites:' Meld Recombination research *'Production Cost:' , 40 Meld *Grants +8 Armor Health (+11 with the Shaped Armor), +10 Defense, +10 Will *Tactical Subsystems: ** Kinetic Strike Module : A powerful arm upgrade for the MEC, allowing the wielder to pulverize adjacent cover and enemies. Also boosts mobility. (12 damage melee attack that can also be used to directly destroy cover. The MEC Close Combat Foundry project upgrades this attack to 18 melee damage.) ** Flamethrower : Allows MEC to lay waste to a cone-shaped area. Flame can spill outside the aiming area. (Does 6 fire damage to units in the damage cone, and fire spills into extra tiles at cone's edge. Sets fire to the environment and causes enemies to panic. The Jellied Elerium Foundry project upgrades this attack to 9 fire damage.) 'MEC-2 Sentinel' *'Prerequisites:' UFO Power Source research *'Upgrade Cost:' , 60 Meld, 10 Engineers *Grants +12 Armor Health (+15 with Shaped Armor), +10 Defense, +15 Will *Tactical Subsystems: ** Grenade Launcher: MECs can make for their lack of thrown grenade capability with a long-range grenade launcher. (Deals 4 damage in a 3 tile blast range. Automatically upgraded to 5 damage after completing the Alien Grenades Foundry project.) ** Restorative Mist: Medikits require fine motor control; instead, the MEC can spray Restorative Mist to heal all nearby allies. (Restores 4 health to injured allies within 2 tiles from the MEC, but cannot stabilize or revive fallen allies. Can restore 6 Health with the Improved Medikit Foundry Project.) 'MEC-3 Paladin' *'Prerequisites:' Titan Armor research *'Upgrade Cost:' , 100 Meld, 25 Engineers *Grants +16 Armor Health (+19 with Shaped Armor), +10 Defense, +20 Will *Tactical Subsystems: ** Proximity Mine Launcher: Proximity mines can be deployed at long range, and will await nearby enemy movement before triggering their explosive charges. (Deals 8 damage to enemies within a 2 tile radius. Aren't triggered by your units.) ** Electro Pulse: MECs can damage enemies as well as stunning robotic ones for one turn with this area-of-effect, electromagnetic pulse device. (Deals 5 damage to enemies within 4 tiles of the MEC, and disables robotic units like Sectopods and Cyberdiscs for a turn.) Notes *MEC Suits have four armor deco options: plain, camo, and two varieties of stripes. *MECs can be healed by both Medikits and upgraded Arc Throwers. *MECs can have their movement range increased by completing the Advanced Servomotors Foundry project. Gallery and Video XCOM EW ConceptArt MEC1.jpg|Concept Art XCOM EW ConceptArt MEC2.jpg|Concept Art XCOM EW ConceptArt MEC3.jpg|Concept Art XCOM_EW_MECwRailgun.jpg|Concept Art of MEC with Railgun XCOM_EW_MECwParticleCannon.jpg|A MEC-3 with Particle Cannon XCOM_EW_MECvsMectoid_Keyart.jpg Category:XCOM: Enemy Within Category:MEC